Misión desde Casa
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Estaba casi seguro que los Padres de hijos normales no se preocupaban cuando éstos estaban llevándose bien y comportándose mejor, pero sus hijos no eran para nada la definición de normalidad, así que tenía razones de sobra para sentirse un poco consternado y decidir vigilarlos de cerca...


**¡Hola! Esta historia la hice para mi entretenimiento, y es después de los exámenes, suponiendo que ni el tercer Hokage ni el cuarto Kazekage murieron.**

 **Espero que les guste y por favor comenten ;)**

 **.**

Después de la fallida invasión a Konoha, el Cuarto Kazekage había estado reconsiderando un par de cosas… Para empezar, había resuelto que quizás Konoha le serviría más existiendo que extinta ahora que tenían un nuevo y poderoso enemigo en común, así que había hecho los arreglos necesarios para establecer una alianza diplomática entre las dos aldeas.

Otra cosa que había notado era que de pronto sus hijos habían comenzado a tratarse un poco diferente… ¡Y con un poco se refería a bastante! Por ejemplo, los dos mayores ya no veían a Gaara con precaución como si los fuera a atacar en cualquier momento, y el más chico ya no los veía como si… Bueno, como si los fuera a atacar en cualquier momento… De hecho, Gaara parecía estar actuando completamente distinto esos últimos días, y no es que antes hubiera tenido el atrevimiento de ser abiertamente grosero al menos con él (si el Kazekage podía estar orgulloso de algo en su larga trayectoria como Padre, era que sus tres hijos parecían tenerle el respeto suficiente… O miedo, daba igual), pero sí podía notarlo… distinto; incluso, y por más extraño que sonara, creía haberlo escuchado en algunas ocasiones participar en conversaciones con sus Hermanos en lugar de insultarlos o mirarlos con desprecio.

Si bien era el Kazekage y tenía un montón de papeleo esperando en su oficina, no podía evitar preocuparse más por el asunto en su casa. Estaba casi seguro que los Padres de hijos normales no se preocupaban cuando éstos estaban llevándose bien y comportándose mejor, pero sus hijos no eran para nada la definición de normalidad, así que tenía razones de sobra para sentirse un poco consternado y decidir vigilarlos de cerca.

No se decidió a hacer algo al respecto hasta que escuchó a Gaara REIRSE…

Fue en ese momento cuando levantó el teléfono y llamó a su oficina.

-¿Bueno?- Contestó uno de los aburridos miembros de su consejo.

-Sí, soy yo, Lord Kazekage-

-Lord Kazekage, que bueno que llama, estamos todos aquí- le informó, refiriéndose a los demás miembros del consejo- Lo pondré en altavoz-

-Sí, buenas tardes a todos. Desde aquel incidente en Konoha, el comportamiento de mis hijos ha… cambiado-

-¿Qué sucede con los perdedores de sus hijos?- se le salió a otro de los miembros. Gracias a Dios por teléfono no se podían ver los rostros…

El Kazekage frunció el ceño inmediatamente.

-Mis hijos no son unos perdedores… Esa invasión salió mal-

-Sí, porque a la gran arma de nuestra aldea le dieron un cabezazo- masculló otro de los miembros, aprovechándose del anonimato de la llamada.

-El chiquillo ese de Konoha tenía una cabeza gigante- repuso el Kazekage completamente la defensiva- Y da igual, no llamé para eso… La conducta del equipo de Baki Sensei ha estado particularmente extraña estos días y he decidido que trabajaré desde casa por un tiempo al menos hasta que pueda identificar que está sucediendo-

-….¿Es decir que se va a quedar en casa a cuidar a sus hijos como toda una Señora del siglo pasado?-

-Espero que sepan que apenas regrese a la oficina, voy a identificar quien hizo cada uno de esos comentarios tan impertinentes- fue su última amenaza antes de colgar el teléfono.

El Kazekage aventó el aparatejo por ahí… No se estaba quedando en casa como una Señora, sólo estaba en una misión de vigilancia de tres ninjas de su aldea altamente calificados (es decir, sus hijos) para evitar un posible caos. Sí, eso era lo que hacía…

Aprovechando que era un muy temprano, comenzó a trabajar en el papeleo para poder terminar cuanto le fuera posible antes de que los muchachos regresasen del entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, el tiempo se le pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba y antes de que puede darse cuenta ya era la hora de la comida.

-¡No me empujes!- escuchó la molesta voz de su hijo mayor al otro lado de la puerta e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberse puesto a trabajar en la sala. Ahora tendría que saludarlos…

-Pues déjame pasar, ¿o tú traes tus llaves?-

-Temari, tengo hambre-

-¿Ya ves?- ahora escuchó cómo se movía la manija la puerta- Si no fueras tan lento, Gaara no se estaría muriendo de hambre- y la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué? Claro que no fue mi culpa que lo dejaran salir tarde de la academia- Kankuro, quien gracias a Dios desde la invasión a Konoha llevaba la cara lavada, entró y por costumbre arrojó sus cosas al sofá de la sala, es decir, que esa gigantesca y fea marioneta casi le caía encima al Kazekage.

-No, pero fue tu culpa que no te movieras rápido y me tardara en abrir la puerta- Temari arrojó su abanico a donde mismo.

-¿Es enserio que me estás reclamando eso?-

-Sí, no tienes consideración ni porque ves que se tuvo que quedar en la academia tiempo de más-

Eso así que llamó la atención del Kazekage. Desde su regreso de Konoha, Gaara había decidido entrar a la academia en lugar de tener sólo entrenamientos con Baki… Y no es que los entrenamientos con el Sensei fueran ligeros, todo lo contrario, estaba plenamente convencido que sus hijos estaban mucho más preparados que ninjas con décadas de experiencia, pero Gaara había insistido…

-¿Más tiempo en la academia?- habló al fin, tomando evidentemente por sorpresa a los tres muchachos- ¿Y eso por qué?-

Gaara se abstuvo de rodar los ojos pero se cruzó de brazos, lo cual en el lenguaje preadolescente era el signo universal de "No me interesa interactuar contigo". El Kazekage arqueó una ceja, Gaara no estaba siendo irrespetuoso en el sentido de la palabra, pero sí estaba un poco más imprudente desde que el estrés de la academia se había sumado a su rutina diaria.

-¿No tienes un trabajo o algo así que atender?-

De acuerdo, quería corregir eso último… Ahora Gaara sí estaba siendo grosero.

El hombre ignoró la risilla molesta de Temari y se levantó para darles la cara los tres chicos e intentar lucir amenazante.

-Te pregunté que por qué saliste tarde de la academia- exigió ahora poniendo una expresión seria.

Gaara ahora sí rodó los ojos.

-No ataqué a nadie, si eso es lo que piensas-

El hombre se abstuvo de gruñir por lo bajo. Todo mundo esos días se la pasaba felicitándolo y diciéndole mil cosas buenas del supuesto cambio de actitud de Gaara, pero la verdad es que él sólo lo veía muchísimo más insolente.

-¿Qué pasó?- repitió no muy contento al no ser obedecido inmediatamente.

-Gaara tuvo una pequeña diferencia de opiniones con su Profesor-

-Por favor, no seas ñoña, Temari- bufó Kankuro- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo… El tipo ese se lo merecía y ahora, al menos para los de mi año, Gaara es una leyenda en la escuela-

-Pues sí, Kankuro, pero llamar al Profesor perro viejo y acabado no es la manera de iniciar en la academia-

-¿Qué le dijiste qué?- El hombre tuvo que repetir estupefacto, porque de seguro había escuchado mal. Dentro de todo, Gaara siempre se había esforzado en complacerlo, así que no entendía de qué se trataba semejante disparate- ¡No puedes hacer eso!- quizás Gaara no necesitase de la academia, pero eso no significaba que pudiera ir por ahí dándole mala fama a su familia por cometer ese tipo de imprudencias.

-No es como si le hubiera mentido… Y me muero de hambre, ¿por qué no huelo comida?-

Antes de que el hombre pudiera reclamarle tanto atrevimiento, sus otros hijos cayeron en cuenta de lo que decía Gaara.

-Sí, ¿el servicio no ha preparado la comida?-

-Eh…-

El Kazekage justamente esa mañana le había dado vacaciones a todo el servicio de la casa… Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando con sus hijos podría desencadenar caos, y eso le parecía peligroso para los empleados… Nunca recordó, sin embargo, que ahora tendría que cocinar.

-Padre- insistió Kankuro, quien también se moría de hambre- La comida-

-Ah, sí- decidió improvisar- Yo… El servicio está de vacaciones, porque decidí que estos días… los pasaremos en familia- ignoró las muecas en los rostros de los muchachos.

-¿Cómo que en… familia?- Gaara pronunció la palabra como si fuera de lo más complicada y no la hubiera escuchado nunca antes.

-Osea… ¿los cuatro?- Incluso Temari tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Para qué?- Kankuro no le veía nada de sentido a eso.

-Sí, sí, los cuatro…- comenzó a pensar en que decirles- Después de lo que pasó en Konoha he estado pensando y creo que no me vendría nada mal pasar un tiempo con mi… Hermosa familia- ni él se podía creer todas las mentiras que acababan de salir de su boca.

Gaara volteó a ver a su hermana extrañado. ¿Pero qué rayos pasaba?

-¿Entonces no hay comida?- trató de mantener la calma ella.

-Pues… Creo que hay comida de ayer que se puede calentar- echó a andar hacia la cocina y empezó a buscar en el refrigerador.

En efecto, había comida del día anterior que calentó rápido en el microondas antes de servir cuatro platos, sentarse a la mesa con sus hijos y felicitarse mentalmente. ¿Quién diría que eso de cocinar era tan sencillo?

Sin embargo, la expresión de satisfacción se le borró del rostro cuando reparó en el sobre que traía Gaara en la mano… Esos los conocía bien de cuando Kankuro era más pequeño.

Gaara reparó en la mirada del tipo y mejor le acercó el documento. No es como que tuviera mucho caso posponer lo inevitable.

-¿Qué es esto?- el Kazekage se le que quedó viendo al sobre que el chiquillo insolente acababa de poner frente a él.

Gaara le dirigió otra mirada petulante de "¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra?".

-La escuela lo mandó-

El hombre le dirigió una precavida mirada de confusión, pero tomó y abrió el sobre tan sólo para leer uno de los más humillantes documentos de su vida…

¿Maestra sombra para lidiar con problemas severos de conducta? ¡Esa escuela le estaba exigiendo una niñera privada para su hijo de 12 años!

-¡¿Pero qué mierdas es esto, Gaara?!-

El chiquillo petulante no hizo mas que encogerse de hombros.

-Ahí dice-

-¡¿Una maestra sombra?!-

-Algo así escuché que decía la directora-

-¡Ugh, y me van a cobrar el sueldo a mí!- mientras más leía, menos le gustaba…

A Gaara no podría importarle menos.

-¡¿Sabes qué me da esto?!- azotó el documento en la mesa.

Gaara no parecía muy interesado en la conversación, pero el hombre continuó de todos modos.

-¡Me da mucha vergüenza!- en verdad que el Kazekage estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para mantener la paciencia, porque ganas no le faltaban de soltarle una bofetada por insolente- ¡¿Porque cómo es posible que quieran una maestra más sólo para ti porque no te sabes comportar?!-

El niño parecía bastante aburrido.

-Como sea, ¿la vas a pagar o no?-

El tipo se puso rojo de coraje… Hasta parecía constipado.

-Pues… ¡No!-

Eso sí que llamó la atención del chiquillo.

-¿Y entonces?- Gaara frunció el ceño, no pensó que esa respuesta por parte del hombre fuera una opción. Si algo había escuchado decir a la señora irritante esa que era directora de su escuela, es que no podría seguir yendo ahí si no era con una maestra para él solo. Los profesores eran molestos, pero él no quería dejar de ir a la escuela tampoco… sus compañeros y él habían comenzado a llevarse bien desde el día 1.

-Pues voy a tener que ir a hablar mañana a tu escuela- gruñó por lo bajo, y él que había querido aprovechar que no iría a la oficina para levantarse más tarde…

-¿Y a qué hora? Yo necesito eso resuelto para las 7:30- tampoco quería perder clases.

El hombre se le quedó viendo como esperando que fuera una broma, ¿pues desde cuando esos tres mocosos irreverentes podían hablarle así?

-Yo te llevo a la escuela y de paso hablo con la directora- eso era todo lo que podía hacer, ¿O qué quería? ¿Que la esperara afuera de su casa desde las 5 de la mañana?-

-Agh… Pues ya que-

¿Ya qué? Sabía que el chiquillo estaba mucho más desenvuelto, pero él había escuchado risas y conversaciones, no contestaciones de ese tipo… ¿o esas estaban reservadas especialmente para él?

-Bueno ya, como sea, vamos a comer, ¿no?- Temari no se sentía del todo cómoda escuchando como regañaban a su hermanito… Ni cuando Gaara era un niño pequeño ni cuando era un asesino psicótico se había quedado sin Hermanos mayores que lo defendieran, ya fuera de un modo u otro.

El Kazekage no pudo hacer más que tragarse las ganas de seguir gritando y mejor se dispuso a comer. No ganaba nada con discutir en ese momento, ya tendría toda la tarde para mejor observar…

Después de la comida, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse aún más extrañas cuando sus hijos, en lugar de encerrarse cada uno en su cuarto como lo hubieran hecho hace algunos meses, terminaron los tres tirados en la sala viendo la televisión casi sin pelear.

Tan sospechoso…

Lord Kazekage decidió esperar a que Temari se fuera a hablar por teléfono y que Kankuro se fuera a tomar su siesta habitual de dos horas antes de acercarse a la fuente de confusión mayor.

Gaara estaba muy tranquilo leyendo acostado en el sofá, cuando de la nada su Padre fue y se sentó en la mesa de centro junto a él. No obstante, el niño no le prestó la menor atención porque no estaba acostumbrado a que el tipo le prestara tampoco mucha atención a él.

-Y… Hola, Gaara- trató de sonar lo más casual posible. Sabía que sus tres hijos eran buenos muchachos en el fondo, pero Gaara, al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, era un jovencito en el fondo educado, noble y amable… especialmente con su familia, y eso era algo que afortunadamente le sería de gran ayuda.

Sin embargo, con lo que el Kazekage no contaba era con un pequeño factor que últimamente, y no es que él fuera a saberlo, estaba afectando bastante al menos la actitud del chiquillo… Y eso se llamaba pubertad.

Aunque al Kazekage no se le hubiera siquiera pasado por la cabeza, Gaara tenía, a fin de cuentas, tan sólo doce años y eso lo convertía en todo un preadolescente… Lo cual no significaba necesariamente que ya no fuera aquél crío educado, bueno, noble y amable que su Padre describía, sino que la dichosa pubertad no hacía más que ponerlo de malas últimamente. Y sí, desde su regreso de Konoha Gaara se había propuesto convertirse en una mejor persona, pero tampoco tenía superpoderes como para poder contra los fastidiosos cambios de humor que le daban últimamente… Así que cuando eso pasaba, sólo se quedaba leyendo para así no tener que interactuar con cualquier ser humano para no terminar reaccionando como no debería. Y justo en ese momento, no se sentía con ganas de hablar mucho que digamos…

Volteó a ver a su Padre con una mirada aún más aborrecida que hace un par de horas.

-Hola- repuso muy a fuerzas.

-Y… ¿cómo te fue en la escuela hoy?-

Gaara lo miro como si fuera estúpido.

-Mal. Ya lo sabes, te di la carta-

El hombre se abofeteó mentalmente, sólo él no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación normal con su hijo más pequeño. Bueno, para ser justos, dicho hijo tampoco era de lo más normal.

-Sí, ya recordé… Pero aparte de eso…-

-Perdón, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- bajó un su libro de malas- ¿Necesitabas algo o hay alguna razón por la que estés aquí hablándome?-

El hombre se fingió ofendido.

-Me indigna que pienses que necesito una razón para estar aquí hablando contigo- se defendió- Yo no soy una persona interesada-

-Sí, apuesto que no-

-Pues no, aunque no lo creas no-

-Ah, mira… ¿Y qué tu no concebiste un hijo como para meterle un demonio adentro? Digo, es pura curiosidad-

El Kazekage sintió la bofetada con el guante blanco. No sabía desde cuando Gaara era tan insolente, pero no le encantaba.

-Bueno, pero eso fue antes… Ya pasaron doce años, tampoco seas rencoroso- replicó tajante antes de hacer conciencia y recuperar la compostura- Además, pues yo sólo quería platicar contigo… Vamos a pasar estos días en familia, no quiero que sea todo incómodo. Aparte, el hecho de que sea tu Padre y haya cometido uno que otro error en el pasado no significa que no podamos ser amigos-

-Yo no tengo amigos de cincuenta años-

Pequeño hijo de…

-Y no tienes Padre de cincuenta años tampoco, así que bájale- replicó quizás un poco más amenazante de lo que pretendía.

El muchachito tan sólo frunció un poco el ceño, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar nada antes de escuchar los gritos de su Hermana.

-¡Kankuro, eres un idiota!- le reclamó de ella al más grande mientras lo seguía furiosa escaleras abajo.

-Yo sólo iba a usar el teléfono, no sabía qué estabas hablando con tu novio-

-¿Novio? ¿Cuál novio, Temari?- El hombre se olvidó momentáneamente de interrogar a su hijo más pequeño para voltear furioso con la chica.

-Padre, ¿sigues aquí?-

-Esta es mi casa y puedo estar aquí cuanto tiempo quiera, ¿no?-

-Pues sí, pero como Gaara dijo, tú tienes un trabajo que atender-

De acuerdo, el hombre estaba 100% seguro de que ninguno de los muchachos había tenido las agallas de hablarle como lo estaban haciendo ese día antes del intento de invasión durante los exámenes.

-Ya les dije que vamos a pasar tiempo en familia, así que voy a estar trabajando en la casa por un tiempo y eso comienza hoy- aclaró por última vez- Y ya mejor dime, ¿quién es este novio del que tu Hermano está hablando?-


End file.
